pixar_toy_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is an American animated science fiction/adventure/comedy series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. The series originally aired on UPN and ABC from October 2000 to January 2001 as part of Disney's One Saturday Morning programming block.1 It follows the adventures of space ranger Buzz Lightyear, who first appeared in the film Toy Story as an action figure and one of the film's protagonists. Plot Buzz Lightyear of Star Command takes place in the far future, and is a pastiche of Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica, Babylon 5, Lost in Space, Flash Gordon, Buck Rogers, Doctor Who and Star Wars-style science fiction. Capital Planet is the forefront of the Galactic Alliance, a peaceful union of various planets, home to various alien species that coexist in harmony with one another. Star Command is a peacekeeping organization consisting of Space Rangers, who investigate threats to galactic peace. The primary enemy of Star Command is the Evil Emperor Zurg, an intergalactic crime boss that rules an empire of heavily armed robots and slave races forced to work in opposition to the Galactic Alliance. The series features Buzz Lightyear, a famous, experienced Space Ranger who takes a crew of rookies under his wing as he investigates criminal activity across the galaxy, and attempts to bring down Evil Emperor Zurg once and for all. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is a metafictional series that exists within the reality of the film Toy Story, where Buzz Lightyear is a highly popular toyline. One of the two lead characters in the Toy Story film series is a Buzz Lightyear action figure, voiced by Tim Allen. Characters * Captain Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Tim Allen in The Adventure Begins, Patrick Warburton in the actual series) * Princess Mira Nova (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) * Booster Sinclair Munchapper (voiced by Stephen Furst) * XR (voiced by Larry Miller and Neil Flynn * Commander Nebula (voiced by Adam Carolla) * LGMs, or Little Green Men (voiced by Jeff Pidgeon in Andy's Room sequence, Patrick Warburton in the actual series) * Ty Parsec (voiced by Steve Hytner) * Rocket Crocket (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Petra Hammerhold (voiced by Nikki Cox * Plasma Boy (voiced by Michael Showalter) * 42 (voiced by Joy Behar) Villains * Evil Emperor Zurg (voiced by Wayne Knight) ** Grubs (voiced by Frank Welker) ** Brain Pods (Various Voices for each one) ** Hornets * Warp Darkmatter (voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Gravitina (voiced by Kerri Kenney-Silver) * NOS-4-A2 (voiced by Craig Ferguson) * Torque (voiced by Brad Garrett) * XL (voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait) * Wirewolf: A space ranger (Ty Parsec) Galactic Alliance * Madam President (voiced by Roz Ryan): Head of the Galactic Alliance. Her real name is unknown. * Senator Aarrfvox (voiced by Jim Cummings): A Shragorakian senator. * Senator Banda (voiced by Dan Castellaneta): A Bathyosian senator. * Senator Hammerhold (voiced by Corey Burton): Petra Hammerhold's father. * Senator Phlegmex (voiced by Frank Welker): A slime-emitting senator. Other characters * Becky (voiced by Russi Taylor): A little alien girl from the planet Roswell. She befriended Booster (who she calls Pickles) when Team Lightyear's ship crashed on her planet. * Brent Starkisser (voiced by Corey Burton): The Galaxy's reporter. * Cosmo (voiced by Paul Rugg): An alien that owns and runs the diner that Team Lightyear eats at. He has a mechanical arm as well as a foreign accent. * Dr. Animus (voiced by Tony Jay): The Galaxy's therapist. * Dr. Ozma Furbanna (voiced by Linda Hamilton): Lead (and only) naturalist on planet Karn. She favors all animals (even the lethal carnivores) and hates to have them hurt; no matter what. Has a crush on Buzz (won't admit it, though), and vice versa. Zurg once used her help to hatch the Millennial (entirely ticklish) Bugs where Zurg will use them on Capital Planet. * Ed (voiced by Paul Rugg): A courier who somehow always knows how to track down Buzz Lightyear. * Officer Panchex (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray): A fish policeman who helped Buzz Lightyear fight Minister Gularis. * Professor Triffid (voiced by Joel Murray): A scientist from Rhizome. He cares a lot for the plants there. * Savy SL2 (voiced by Cree Summer): Her adopted robot parents were attacked by NOS-4-A2 in The Slayer, which lead her to hunting him down for revenge. * Sheriff of Roswell (voiced by Stephen Root): Becky's father and ally of Team Lightyear. * King Nova (voiced by John O'Hurley): Mira's father and the ruler of Tangea. Being more tradition bound he clearly disapproves of his daughter being a space ranger and therefore has a complicated relationship with her as well as Buzz. But regardless of his pompous nature he still cares about his daughter and also came to her aid when she had developed a power addiction and helped her get over it, though he almost got his wish of getting his daughter back in this instance had Buzz not saved her career through a cover story. * Santa Claus (voiced by Earl Boen): The holiday figure, who delivers presents to all the good people in the galaxy during the Holiday. He previously used a sleigh powered by belief and later time manipulation to accomplish this massive task. Zurg stole his time manipulation device to destroy the Holiday for everyone, prompting Santa to seek Team Lightyear's help. * The Fixer (voiced by Ed Asner): A Character from Trade World. He sells robotic parts to people around Trade World, and once tricked XR into delivering a package to XL. * Crumford Lorak (voiced by Jon Favreau): A conman, informant and criminal commonly seen on Trade World. When this guy gets the chance, he always tricks or turns on the first ranger he sees. * Rentwhistle Swack (voiced by French Stewart): An unscrupulous conman who will do anything for money. Episodes UPN (2000) ABC (2000-2001) Category:TV Series